one_lego_wiki_to_rule_them_allfandomcom-20200214-history
Sauron
Sauron was the creator of The One Ring,he was killed by Isildur in the second age but revived as a spirit The Necromancer. Background Before his appearance in the books and films, Sauron was once a lieutenant to a more greater Dark Lord, Melkor, renamed Morgoth, who was ultimately destroyed in the First Age and ending his rule in the North. Sauron, however, hid in the shadows unseen and discovered Mordor, to which he took advantage of its natural surroundings and chose it as his realm. He began to summon an army of Orcs through gruesome breeding and made alliances with the Easterlings, the Variags, the Corsairs of Umbar and the Haradrim. During the Second Age, Sauron was seen as a threat, for he wanted to conquer all of Middle Earth so he could rule all life in it. So he forged the One Ring, using it to corrupt the other ring bearers, despite the Elves had hidden their rings and the Dwarves' rings were destroyed. The only people he managed to corrupt were the nine kings of men who wore rings, and they became the Ringwraiths. Because his previous plan failed, he gathered his dark forces and slowly began to conquer Middle-earth. But a Last Alliance of Elves and Men lead by Isildur, Elendil and Elrond attacked on the slopes of Mordor and slowly began to win the battle. But Sauron saw its victory and knew he had no choice but to fight them himself. He came out from the Dark Tower and killed many of the soldiers in the battle. He then attacked Elendil, killing him. His son, Isildur, picked up his father's broken sword, Narsil, and cuts off Sauron's finger with the One Ring on it. Sauron explodes and he loses his physical form. Isildur took the Ring, and Elrond told him to destroy it, but he refused. Later he was killed by Sauron's Orcs, to which he lost the ring in the Anduin river for 2,461 years. The ring is later found by Deagol while fishing. Smeagol was with him and, since it was his birthday, he demanded the ring. When Deagol refused, Smeagol strangled him to death. The ring corrupted Smeagol, and he became Gollum, named after the horible swallowing noise he made with his throat. In The Hobbit, he becomes the sorcerer, the Necromancer of Dol Guldur, and resummons the Ringwraiths, but the White Council and the Elves drove him out. During the Lord of the Rings (near the late Third Age), he returns to Mordor, where he declares himself alive and rebuilds his massive army. He adopts the Eye of Sauron, a lidless and enflamed pupil, as his official insignia, which terrifies the people of Middle-earth. However, Bilbo Baggins's nephew, Frodo, gets the ring and takes it into Mount Doom, to which he throws in after a struggle with Gollum, thus destroying Sauron forever. Variants Sauron1.png|Second Age Videogame Annat.png|First Age Videogame Sauron12.png|The Hobbit Videogame Imagefgfffvfvf.jpg|Sauron being destroyed Eye.PNG|Eye of Sauron How to Unlock Sets Trivia Category:Characters Category:Index